


Flames

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, gypsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake is a young fortune teller living in Kuo Koana.  One night, she finds something her cards said naught about.





	Flames

Blake Belladonna. One of the most talked about people in Kuo Koana. Most spoke of her wisdom and intellect, but when she had her back turned they would call her a sorceress and a devil’s advocate upon their future. You see, the twenty year old cat faunus was the only fortune teller for hundreds of miles.

  
Things weren’t normal that quiet summer night. Not a single person came to her door asking for their future to be read. Instead, a young man, not much older than herself knocked on her door, he spoke of the travelers that had landed on their shores, he spoke of their vibrant colors and playful characters.

  
The first thing that went through the brunette’s head was the word gypsy. She knew more of them than the faunus common folk would. She knew the girls would dance and entrance men while their brothers would pick their pockets till no coin reside in them anymore.

  
And yet, while she had nothing to do for the rest off the day, she decided to go. Their corner of the world rarely got oddities from the mainland, and she was curious. Cautious footfall echoed as she left her home and walked down the path to the beach.

  
As she approached the sand, she could see fire being surrounded by citizens of the faunus continent. She could here loud music like that played when the elder folk would praise the gods, but not quite there. She could smell exotic oils and liquor burning. Gypsies she thought.

  
Joining the crowd she spotted a young blond faunus boy sitting in the corner of the stage, a guitar in hand. Next to him, a blue haired human which looked only a little older than his friend tapping a pair of hide drums. In the center of the stage lay a lonesome flame that grew only two inches from its embers.

  
The beat seemed to slow down as the Curtains separated. In the dark, she could faintly see the outline of a female form. She slid from the shadow as if smoke, cold violet eyes almost glowing in the night. Her endowed shapes only ever slightly highlighted by the light from the low flame. She held a wick over the fire, held up by a chain then transferred the flame to the one in her off hand.

  
A sultry melody accompanied by the hushed whispers of a swinging flame perfectly followed her movements, as did every set of eyes in the nearby vicinity. She swayed and moved, flames spinning around her, as if her aura guided them instead of a chain. Her bosom casting a shadow over her toned bare stomach that flickered, her eyes, ever present no longer lavender but a deep red. Her hips, adorned with golden fabric, swayed in time with her steps.

  
Before she realized, Blake was entranced as any other person would be. She wanted to do things she hadn’t done in… dare she say it over a year. She wanted her hands or mouth to caress the soft supple skin of the woman’s toned abdomen like the flames were doing. She wanted, but she knew she couldn’t have.   
Before long the flames went out and the dance was over, much to her displeasure.

She enjoyed seeing the intoxicating woman with golden locks coexist as if one with the fire. She enjoyed seeing her dance with such sexual intent. She loved it, but it didn't mean she was satisfied. On the contrary, she was a flustered, tense (hormonal) mess that would normally never exist.

  
She was walking home when she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her.

  
“you know, normally in my line of work, one does not get many female admirers. And definitely none as exquisite as yourself.”

  
Blake almost choked when she turned around to find lilac eyes fixed on her. A smirk was plastered over the dancer’s lips, as if she knew the effect she had on her. She would never know.

  
“I wanted to see what the commotion was all about. I truly didn’t mean to get caught up in it myself.” she spoke in the calmest tone she could muster. Her body was shaking however. “I apologize if it made you uncomfortable.”

  
“on the contrary, you gave me quite the confidence boost with the way you were eyeing me. I take it as a compliment.” The woman flirted

  
Blake gave a sheepish smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Golden eyes looked up at the taller dancer as she treaded closer. There was a pink shade to Blake’s tan skin as she noticed their proximity. She didn’t want to back out though. She didn’t want to run.

  
The blond leaned down and placed a soft, short kiss on the brunette woman's lips. When she pulled away, she simply whispered “see you in the future, miss belladonna.” And made a swift exit via a darkened street corner.


End file.
